Peacekeeper Path
<--Warrior Class Peacekeeper is one of the two possible paths for warriors in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a defensive style of combat. A warrior may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Peacekeeper. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the warrior reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the warrior meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: Those who fight for the triumph of peace, over the terrors of war. Peacekeepers are not necessarily Good, but are inspired to fight for a different reason and with a different intensity than Warseekers. -- -- Provides: Passive Bonus to Defense New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (4) - Martial Arts, Battle Mastery, Combat Stance, Peacekeeper (1) - Peacekeeper (must be of Peace) -- -- -- Peacekeeper Requires: Level 1 of Peace (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Peacekeeper Increases the warrior's Fortitude by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc END. -- -- Retribution (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Passive Effect - Peacekeeper Adds a Retribution buff that causes the warrior to deal an additional +1 damage to a target, if the warrior received damage from that target in the previous turn. This effect stacks for each cumulative turn of receiving damage from the target. This effect stacks up to 3 times, for a maximum of +3 damage. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Taunt (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Minor Action - Peacekeeper 1 FP - Ranged Ability (8 Range) This ability costs an additional +1 FP, when used as an interrupt. Adds a Taunted buff that forces the target enemy to {target the warrior with an attack in their next turn if possible, or to change targets to the warrior for their current attack, if used as an interrupt.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Your Ground (Requires Level 10 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Passive Effect - Peacekeeper Adds a Your Ground buff that causes the warrior to receive +1 AC against an attacker, if the warrior attacked them in the previous turn. This effect stacks for each cumulative turn of attacking the target. This effect stacks up to 3 times, for a maximum of +3 AC. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Taunt (Requires Level 15 Warrior) (Requires of Peace) Major Action - Peacekeeper 5 FP - Ranged Ability (8 Range) This ability can be used as a Minor Action for an additional +2 FP. This ability costs an additional +2 FP, when used as an interrupt. Adds a Taunted buff that forces all enemies within 8 range of the warrior to {target the warrior with an attack in their next turn if possible, or to change targets to the warrior for their current attack, if used as an interrupt.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes